Art Appreciation
Art Appreciation is the third mission in ''The Getaway''. It is given to protagonist Mark Hammond by Charlie Jolson. Mission After escaping from Soho alive, Mark is not happy as he has just killed some of his old friends. Mark receives a phone call from Charlie, who is in the back seat of his Bentley which is driven by Harry. Charlie is pleased about what Mark has done. Mark, believing he has done what Charlie has asked, wants him to give Alex back in return. However, Charlie tells Mark that he has another errand for him to do. The job is to invade a party being held by the Triads at the Reptilian Gallery in Hyde Park. Charlie knows that the gallery is also used for drug storage. Charlie wants Mark to to steal a statue that contains a kilo of smack. Charlie tells Mark that once he has the statue, he has to drive to the Spotted Dog pub in Whitehall to give Charlie the statue. Mark at first refuses but reluctantly accepts when Charlie reminds him that he'll kill his son unless he does the job. Mark threatens Charlie about hurting his son but Charlie insists he is taking good care of Alex. Mark phones his friend Liam Spencer for help, who is also part of the Collins gang. Liam is outraged at Mark for shooting his old friends but Mark tells him what happened and how the Bethnal Green Mob forced him to do it and had killed Suzie and kidnapped Alex. Liam is shocked but understands and reluctantly agrees to help but is also suspicious of Mark. Liam has heard on the news that the police want to question Mark and believe he has kidnapped his own son and has murdered his wife. Mark asks Liam to ring him if he hears anything and then is forced to end the conversation as he needs to get on with the job. Mark drives to the Reptilian Gallery in Hyde Park, avoiding attention from the police and Collins gang. When he arrives, he makes his way upstairs where he shoots members of the Triads. He shoots his way along the floor, killing any Triad that attempts to stop him. He then heads down some stairs into the basement where he massacres a load of them and eventually finds Charlie's statue in the corner of the basement. He makes a quick getaway in a stolen car as the Triads chase after him. The leader of the gang, Shan Chu Lee, watches Mark leave from a window in the gallery. He is enraged with the fact that this man killed his men and stole his statue. His two heavies, Kum Dong and Fu Shan Chu accompany him. Kum Dong points out that the thief is a member of the Collins gang, and they vow to make them pay for this insult. Mark meanwhile makes a getaway from the art gallery with both the Triads and police attempting to stop him by shooting at his car. Mark eventually loses them after an intense chase and drives to the Spotted Dog pub in Whitehall to meet Charlie. Mission Briefing Objectives #Get to the gallery in Hyde Park. #Find the drug-filled statue. #Go to the Spotted Dog pub. Script Mark is driving down the street. He stops and phones Charlie. Mark: Charlie. Charlie: You did well, my son. I hear it's a right hornets' nest down there in Soho. Mark: Right, Charlie. I've done what you asked. I want my kid back. Charlie: Don't be hasty, my son. I've got another errand I'd like you to do. Mark: No way, Jolson! You almost got me killed down there. I hurt people, old friends of mine. That ain't enough for you, is it? You've got some serious fuckin' nerve. Charlie: You better look lively, Hammond. I thought you were in a hurry to see your boy. Mark: All right, Charlie, what do you want? Charlie: The locusts, those naughty boys from Gerrard Street, are havin' themselves a little society bash at the Reptilian Gallery in Hyde Park. Now, I wonder what the art crowd would think if they knew the 14K were moving smack from the basement. Mark: You must be joking! You want me to hit the Triads? Charlie: I don't joke, son. Now, listen. Those 14K will be at the gallery. There'll be all sorts of gook bastards around. You're going to crash their party. Now mind you don't disturb 'em. They get awful mad them boys, if they feel like they've lost face over something. I need you to lift a little something from the basement. However, you've got to go in the front door to get it. Mark: Something? Charlie: Yeah, it's an ornament for the garden, a terracotta soldier, but don't worry, it ain't big. Mark: Yeah, well, how am I gonna know which one, eh? Charlie: You can't miss it, son. It's the one with the stupid grin. Now, be careful. It's fragile. It's an historical heirloom. Oh, yeah, and it contains a kilo of smack. Now, when you get it, meet me at Reggie's, you know, the Spotted Dog in Whitehall. We'll 'ave a nice little drink. Mark: You lay one finger on my son, Jolson... I want to talk to him, now! Charlie: All in good time, son. I'm taking very good care of him. Treating him like one of me own. So, don't you worry. You worry about your half of the deal and get me that garden gnome! Charlie hangs up. Mark phones Liam, who's at the Touch of Class bar in Soho. Liam: Hurry up, man. Come on. Right, now sling your hook! Go on. He answers his phone. Liam: Yeah? Mark: Liam, it's Mark. Liam: Have you gone completely fucking psycho? What the fuck have you been doing, man? You're a fucking dead man after this morning's escapade. Those boys were mates of yours and you shot 'em all. What you ringing me for? Fuck off! Mark: Listen, Liam, I can explain. Liam: Wait, wait, wait. Explain? Explain what? Would you have shot me if I'd been there too? Mark: Look, I don't know. The Bethnal boys murdered Suzie. Jolson's kidnapped Alex and I need some help, right? I've got no one else to turn to, Liam. Liam: Bloody hell. Listen, can you prove it, though? Jolson? Charlie Jolson? Mark: Yeah, Jolson. Liam: What, that old National Front geezer in the pinstriped suit? I thought he was in some retirement home or some bedsit in Margate and he's got Alex? Fucking hell. Listen, the Old Bill are looking everywhere for you. You're all over the TV, they're saying that you killed her, that your prints are all over the gun and that you kidnapped the boy too. Listen, I don't know what you expect me to do, man, I don't even know what I can do, and why should I trust you, anyway? Mark: Liam, I need you to find Alex, all right? If you can't do it for me, do it for him. I'm already a dead man. Liam: You're asking me to risk everything? Mark: Look, I know, Liam. But he's all I've got and that evil bastard Jolson's got him. Liam: So, listen, have you any idea where they're holding him? Mark: So you'll help then, yeah? Liam: I'll see what I can do. I'm not making any promises. Can I get you on this number? Mark: Yeah, look ring me when you find out anything. I've gotta go, mate. Jolson's got me running all over the gaff. Look, cheers, Liam. Liam: Yeah, yeah. Save it, mate, save it. Mark drives to the Reptilian gallery in Hyde Park and shoots his way to the basement where he finds the ornament. As he escapes outside, Mr. Lee, the leader of the Triads watches from an upstairs window. Mr. Lee: How dare he? Who dares cause trouble on our doorstep? He doesn't look familiar, could he be a renegade? Triad: Not renegade. Collins gang, boss. They will pay for this insult! Mark escapes the pursuing Triads and makes his way to the Spotted Dog in Whitehall. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the fourth mission in the game, Aiding and Abetting. Trivia *This is the first time in the game where we are given a clue as to what Charlie's mastermind scheme really is. At the start of the mission, Mark doesn't understand why Charlie would want to start a war with the Triads. But at the end of the mission when Kum Dong comments that Mark is a former Collins gang member, we understand that Charlie is trying to start a war between the other gangs. *When you get out of the basement with the statue, you're supposed to get away frow the Triads, but don't do so. Instead, get out of your car and kill all of them, especially the ones at the front of the Reptilian Gallery. Now, if you're lucky, the police won't even notice you as long as you follow the traffic laws. Video walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway